


Know

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 4 + 1 Times, 5 Times, F/M, Riarkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Times someone thought they were together and the One time they actually were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post my fics on here as well as on Tumblr (@gmw-trashs96). I will have most up on here soon.

[One]

Maya was the first one to notice. Riley and Farkle were always close but they grew significantly closer when she and Lucas started dating which was almost a year ago.

It was weird because it was something that went under her nose for the longest and she wasn’t even the only one to notice the entire student body did too.

Maya and Riley always walked to school together, they usually met at the subway and spent the entire ride laughing and talking about the boys and school.

When they got to school Riley always fixed herself. This was something Maya ignored because she did the same thing, she didn’t connect the dots until later. The reason she primped was for Lucas, not a good reason but she wanted to look good for him.

Whenever Zay, Farkle and Lucas would show up, Lucas always walked to her kissed her and put his arm around her shoulders; the first few times Riley would always turn away and pretend she was doing something else. She doesn’t know exactly when it happened but Riley didn’t have to pretend anymore. Surely it had something to do with the fact that Farkle stood centimeters away from her, their arms always touching.

Then she noticed her smile, ‘The Lucas Smile’ was what she used to call it. Whenever Farkle spoke she had this bright look in her eyes and he as always he returned it.

The one thing that really caused her to be suspicious was their routine. Every day he would grab her books from her, along with his own and he would walk her to class, which was across the way from his own. Before he left he gave her a hug and she would kiss his cheek before entering the room with Maya.

It wasn’t until she saw Riley grab his hand to walk to class did she finally ask, Riley.

“Hey Riles? Anything you wanna tell me.” Riley looks up from her book and shakes her head so she tries again. “You sure?” She nods again. “How are you and Farkle” That got a reaction out of her she turned a bit red and shrugged.

“No different from usual, Why?” And that was the end of the conversation.

 

[Two]

Zay shared Chemistry with them. To no surprise the two were partners it had something to do with them being the smartest two in the class.

Zay was usually the first to notice feelings. If Lucas and Maya were obvious then Farkle and Riley were oblivious and not the cute kind the annoying ‘how the hell aren’t you married already’ kind. He thought they were dating. When they were doing labs they ways stood close Farkle would stand behind her and use her to do the expirement. Very touch-feely for a non-couple in his mind.

Another thing was that their concentration was always flawed.

One time Farkle dumped too much of a chemical into a cup because he was watching Riley put on lip-gloss. That one made him laugh.

Riley on the other hand, was very attentive, she hung onto every word he said, mostly because she loved his science talk,which she admitted to him during their group project.

After that he watched more often and for a while he would swear to himself they were dating, he was almost sure of it. That was until he saw Farkle kiss Smackle almost a week after the lip-gloss incident.

Riley hadn’t talked much after that, she was still smiley but it was different, and everyone could tell, and everyone knew why. Everyone except for Farkle.

It was entertaining to see the two smartest people be the most oblivious.

 

[Three]

Lucas and Riley were close, they wanted the best for each other, they always had and even though they had a brief moment when they hadn’t really spoken, they both came around. As one of her best friends Lucas noticed a lot about her, and same for Farkle.

He noticed how Riley would go to all of Farkle’s debates. Every. Single. One.

He noticed how Farkle would show up at games just to see Riley cheer.

He noticed that Riley would sit through one of his boring History Movies with a smile on her face and while everyone was angry at his selection, Riley was just happy that Farkle was so passionate about something.

“I think it's cute.” This caused Zay, Maya and himself to share a look, and he knew they were all thinking the same thing.

His biggest clue was when, Farkle had asked him how did he know the difference between how he felt with Maya and how be felt with Riley.

Lucas just smiled and told him that loving someone and being in love with someone is two different things. You can be apart from those you love and feel fine but when you really love someone, all you want to do is be by their side, hold them, kiss them and love them in any way you can.

It was a cheesy answer but it was the truth. And Farkle needed to allow himself to see what was true.

Sadly just weeks after, Farkle started dating Smackle, a twist no one saw coming.

 

[Four]

Topanga and Cory noticed something early on. It was decided that Riley wouldn’t work until she was in college so in order to earn money Riley agreed to watch Auggie on Friday nights so that they could have their date nights.

At first it was Maya who would stay over, Auggie and Ava would watch movies with them. Ava and Maya would argue while Auggie and Riley looked on. It was entertaining for all.

When Lucas and Maya started dating Riley told her she didn’t have to come over anymore, she told Maya it was okay if she wanted to spend time with Lucas. Maya of course told her she was crazy but decided to split Fridays .

Every other week she would stay over with Riley, and when Auggie went to bed the two would stay up and talk for hours.

During Maya’s Lucas week Farkle came over, it was a surprise but Topanga said she didn’t mind him staying over. It became a bi-weekly thing. When Maya wasn’t there Farkle was.

Topanga thought they were dating, she was waiting for her daughter to come forth, to declare their relationship, but it never happened.

Topanga knew her daughter, she knew she felt something more than friendship for Farkle, she knew because of how she would smile when he told her he would 'be over soon’, how she would hug him when he arrived and how she would watch him quietly as he left.

Cory knew too. He didn’t want to admit it but he did. The look Farkle gave his daughter was the same look he gave his wife growing up. He was in love with her and as much as Cory hated it, he knew Farkle was one of the best their was.

Later they would find out Farkle and Smackle were dating, later they would notice Farkle didn’t come over as much, later they would notice how distant her daughter had become.

 

[+1]

Truthfully they hadn’t planned on telling anyone until they’d been dating for a month. They wanted to make sure they would actually work together, they wanted to make sure they weren’t doing this at the expense of a great friendship.

Problem is they always have such an issue keeping their hands to themselves. That is exactly why Topanga, Cory, and Maya had caught them making-out on her bed.

Pushing him off of her Riley smiled big and looked at her parents.

“Hey mom, dad.” Cory looked like he was about kill Farkle, Topanga looked shocked and Maya overall looked entertained.

“Riley. What is this.” Riley looks over at Farkle and smiles.

“Mom. Dad. You know Farkle, he’s my boyfriend.” Before Cory could react Farkle was out the window and down the fire escape.

She was sure his screams were heard from towns away.


End file.
